


Ju2t a liittle honey won't hurt

by thunderwave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwave/pseuds/thunderwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of my favorite fics (of my own) originally posted on my deviantart: http://wonderbrat.deviantart.com/journal/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ju2t a liittle honey won't hurt

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite fics (of my own) originally posted on my deviantart: http://wonderbrat.deviantart.com/journal/

Staring out his window and at the darkened night sky, a young troll named Karkat Vantas sat at his desk. With his *HUSKTOP* in his lap, he began trolling one of his friends. 

CarcinoGenetiscist [CG] began trolling TwinArmageddons [TA]

TA: What do you want a22wiipe?  
CG: RIGHT BACK AT YOU SHITSTAIN. I JUST WANTED TO SEE WHAT YOU WERE DOING BUT I GUESS THE FUCK NOT.  
TA: Even iif ii told you, kk, you wouldn't give a fuck.  
*  
Karkat sat back and snorted, "How the hell would he know? He hardly pays attention to me anyways."

*  
CG: SO? MAYBE I WOULD IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN ASSHOLE ALL THE DAMN TIME.  
TA: Yeah, whatever kk. I'M coding, want two know more?  
CG: ....MAYBE.  
TA: Whatever. iis something wrong? iif not leave me the fuck alone.  
CG: FINE.

CarcinoGenetiscist [CG] ceased trolling TwinArmageddons [TA]

*THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM?!* Kakrat thought, his mind slowly drifting off as he thought.

TwinArmageddons, also known as Sollux Captor, sat at his desk as well. Typing vigorously at his computer, working on an extensively long code, he began to think about Karkat. *Why would he just randomly starting trolling me then cut it off like that? It's not like him.* Sollux decided to push the thought aside, but it kept coming back. "Gog damn it kk!" Sollux finally couldn't stand it and shoved his shoes on to his feet. "Why the hell are you tho fucking annoying, and yet sthtill able to get me to come over to your gog awful hive to check on you?" speaking to himself, Sollux grabbed a mustard colored jacket from the floor by his computer, not realizing that it had mind honey all over the front of it. "Ow! Fuck!" unintentionally, Sollux managed to stab his finger on a wire sticking out of the jacket pocket. Wrapping his finger in the edge of the sleeve of the honey covered jacket and biting his lip to keep back on coming curses, he shoved his now honey covered finger into his mouth to suck on the tiny "wound". Glancing down at the sweet taste, he hissed. "Fuck. well it wathn't that much tho..." He muttered, tossed his jacket back to where it had lain before and simply went out the door without it. It took only a few minutes to get to Karkat's hive.

 

Karkat groaned with boredom and jumped at the sound of his hive door being opened. "WHAT THE HELL?" Sollux stood with the door closing behind, his expression both drowsy and wide awake at the same time. "SOLLUX?" Karkat voice trailed off as the mustard blooded troll took a few steps forward and collapsed in a heap on the floor. "SOLLUX!" Karkat rushed over and rolled the troll over, blue and red lightning dying from the corner's of his eyes. "DID YOU USE YOUR PSIONICS?" karkat asked, mostly talking to himself as he glanced out the door, only an inch left before he closed it completely. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT." The street was a trail of destruction, luckily the hives seemed undamaged... from this angle. "SOLLUX WHAT THE FUCK MAN..." Karkat heaved the limp, taller troll onto his back and struggled over to the nearest respite item, a comfortable, bright red couch. Karkat slumped Sollux onto the couch and laid a blanket over him. A sweet scent wafted off of Sollux's skin and shirt, "IS THAT... HONEY?" Karkat whispered, scowling miserably as he face palmed and shook his head, "YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" karkat began ranting but soon realized that his ears and cheeks were burning up. Further realization, they had ben burning up ever since karkat had leaned down to get Sollux off the floor. "NO! I AM NOT FLUSHED FOR HIM IM JUST, IT'S JUST... FRUSTRATION! THAT'S ALL!" karkat desperately tried to persuade himself that he wasn't, but was indeed, flushed for his best friend.

"uuuuuuhhhgggg." Sollux moaned, his head hurt like hell and he could hear someone muttering and talking to themselves. "KK? What the hell are you doing in my hive?" Sollux muttered, shocked at what he could smell. "Kk! Are you eating... honey?!" his voice trailed off as he looked down, his eyes taking a very shocked and horrified look to them. His shirt was completely doused in the sticky and sweet substance. 

earlier:  
As Sollux began to close the door the honey took it's effect, making the mustard blood's psionics act up and a massive craving for more. He was instantly back in his hive, rolling in a mess of honey on the floor, his eyes giving off sparks of their respective colors. Everything went fuzzy and then black. 

now  
karkat jumped and looked to Sollux, his face becoming red as a cherry as the other troll hurriedly removed the stained shirt in disgust. "Karkat, pleathe, tell me you didn't come to my hive!" Sollux said, standing on wobbly legs as he gained his balance. "No, you came here!" Karkat replied, turning away to hide his face. "Gog damn it!" after that it was a string of cruses that Sollux let loose against himself as he rushed to the door to see the devastation he may have caused. Other than a demolished road he seemed to be off the hook. Sighing, he stumbled over to karkat, still deeply ashamed and extremely worried of what his hive must look like now that he knew what he'd done. 

Karkat turning back to Sollux, biting his lips almost nervously as his friend came up to him. Karkat awkwardly stood, surprised as Sollux suddenly and gently placed his head on karkat's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. "UM, S-SOLLUX?" Karkat whispered hoarsely, placing his own arms around Sollux, confused and unsure. Sollux began to ramble and mumble, snuggling his face into the crook of karkat's neck. Pushing the psionic back a bit karkat saw that Sollux wasn't fully there and that he wouldn't shut up if karkat simply told him too. He tried it anyway with no luck what so ever. Wincing as a hopeful solution came to mind, Karkat sighed and decided to take a shot. Pulling Sollux back and lifting up his chin, karat pressed his lips against Sollux's.

Sollux stopped talking instantly, his double colored eyes wide and shocked. when Karkat finally released him, after what seemed like an eternity, Sollux took a step back and had to force his jaw shut so it wouldn't fall open. A split second and he had back his senses, his mind and control of his body once more. With hardly a glace at Karkat's flushed and blushing face, Sollux grabbed the other troll and once again kissed him, this time wrapping his arms lower on Karkat's back and closing his eyes. It was Karkat's turn to be surprised, from muttering about being the worst troll in Alternia, to kissing him. Sollux prodded at Karkat's lips with his tongue as the trolls' eyes slowly closed. Karkat granted entrance and their tongues intertwined, wrapping and rolling about one another's mouths. Standing there was getting tiring and Karkat needed air. A little nudge and they broke apart, Sollux taking the hint. "You're gross." Karkat muttered, turning and wiping his mouth to hide, although he'd never admit it, his blushing face. "You started it and, yeth, yeth, I am and I 'm about to do it again." Sollux replied, pulling Karkat back and pulling him backwards until Sollux felt the couch behind him. He drew Karkat forward, the other trolls mouth conveniently open mid-protest. 

 

Cut off, Karkat glanced wearily at the couch but was distracted as he felt Sollux's tongue slip back inside his mouth. After a moment of a sloppy make out, Sollux turned and was suddenly straddling a surprised Karkat. "UH, S-SOLLUX WHAT ARE YOU-" "you're annoying KK, you Sthould really just shut up sometimes." Sollux, having fun with cutting off Karkat, began to rub KK's nubby little horns. "AH! SOLLUX, S-STOP!" Karkat grabbed at Sollux's arm but the mustard blooded troll's free hand suddenly held Karkat by the wrists above his head. "haha, tho it'sth true, justh a little rub gets you to sthut up!' Sollux whispered, breathing down Karkat's neck. Karkat squirmed, sure he was flushed for Sollux but he was still stubborn and prideful. Karkat's eyes were squeezed shut but he couldn't move. he really didn't want to either. Sollux wouldn't get away with this without a little struggle from his partner. Sollux, growing tired of KK's squirming licked the other horn and moved a knee up and pressed it between the cancer's legs. Karkat let out a little squeak of surprise and embarrassment. "Gog KK, you're out already!" Sollux laughed, ashamed that he'd come here in a honey stupor and ended up, consciously, trapping Karkat on the red blooded troll's own couch. Then again, he didn't care. He leaned down and whispered once more in KK's ear, "Kk, not that I wanted you to find out this way, but I do have flusthed feelingths for you." he admitted, his face becoming visibly yellow with a blush of his own. 

"YEAH... UHM M-ME TOO." Karkat breathed, groaning as Sollux started grinding his hips against Karkat's, "FUCK." he whispered, biting his lip as Sollux bit his neck gently, the hand on his horn rubbing in a rhythmic pace. "I want you tho much right now KK." Sollux mumbled, pulling off Karkat's shirt and planting gentle kisses down from karkat's jaw all the way to his abdomen, where Kk's pants blocked off what he really wanted. Having to let go of Karkat's wrists he used his psionics and fingered the zipper and button, moving teasingly slow as he began to tug them off. Karkat looked away, trying to hide the blush. "You're tho adorable Kk." Sollux said, his breath resonating up Karkat's thigh as the cancer's pants were fully removed and Sollux began undressing what was left of his own clothes, all the while stared at by a red faced Karkat. Once they were both in their boxers, or at least Sollux was, Karkat forced their lips together, muffled noises coming from his throat. Sollux rubbed at Karkat's horns again, this time making him purr. Then Sollux trailed his lips and fingers down Karkat's chest, all the way down to his bulge, writhing and wet with pre-cum. Karkat gasped and failed at restraining a groan, which escaped though his lips with a purr. Just to tease at first, Sollux gripped Karkat's tentabulge and licked at the tip, only wanting to see Karkat's reaction. Karkat's whole body squirmed in both delight and yearning. "FUCK SOLLUX... YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING TEASED!" He hissed between clenched teeth. 

Sollux laughed, "And you're impathent." Sollux started to suck on the tip, sliding millimeter by wiggling millimeter just to be an asshole. But, when he did start bobbing his head, karkat gave an involuntary buck of the hips, making Sollux gag and cough, "SORRY..." karkat grumbled, now in a sitting position. Sollux smiled in a seductive way, at just the right angel, making karkat want the Gemini even more. Sollux read Karkat's expression of longing and made karkat lay back, once more making his way downwards. This time though, he completely ignored Karkat's wandering tentabulge and began to lick, and gently bite, Kk's inner thigh, still moving down. finally, Sollux's tongue podded at karkat's entrance, as though asking permission to go further. karkat mumbled something incoherent so Sollux took it as a yes. Removing his own boxers and toss the red and blue striped underpants aside, he slid his mouth back up to karkat's, his own bulge now at Kk's nook, gently pushing in so only the tip of it was inside. Karkat forced Sollux's red coated lips against his own and groaned as Sollux began to thrust, ever so slightly at first. Sollux soon had karkat laying down again and arching his back arching his back. Sollux was thrusting hard into the other trolls bulge hungry nook. Karkat was burning up, both hands in tight fists above his head, once again held by a glow of red and blue. his jaw was clenched but huffs and groans still emitted from his taught lips. 

Sollux was moaning karkat's name and, upon finding his new matesprite's sweet spot, was repeatedly grinding against it. Fondling karkat's bulge and thrusting was not as easy, but it was worth it. First it was karkat, crying out Sollux's name as he came, red genetic material making a mess of the couch cushion. Then, very soon after karkat, Sollux followed his matesprite and they lay there now, panting and cover in an orange from the red and yellow genetic material, cuddling up and looking at each other. Kakrat looked down first, mumbling. "What wasth that Kk?" Sollux asked not sure what karkat had said. "I said... I love you." Karkat repeated, now understanding what he'd felt and why he'd messaged Sollux in the first place. "hmph, I know KK, I love you too." Sollux said, glad to finally have said this himself and heard it from the one he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> critique is very much welcome on all my works


End file.
